


The Night's King

by LizzyBasinah



Series: SALT AND HONEY [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBasinah/pseuds/LizzyBasinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story starts before Robert's rebellion.<br/>L+NK=J<br/>Mostly porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lyanna knew she had ridden too far when the silence crept over the forest.  
She pulled her hood over her hair, the wind had made a mess out of the dark braid that the septa had tied so carefully. 

Her horse neighed and tossed its head nervously. A lesser animal would have panicked and galloped away but her mare listened carefully, tuning in on her every movement, ready to obey her softest signal.  
"Hush, girl... We'll be all right if we keep our heads, we'll be home in no time..."  
Idea of home wasn't that appealing. Lord Arryn had brought her brother home, but with him had followed another man as well, Robert Baratheon of Storm's End.  
Her future lord husband.  
Handsome, fun, an excellent kisser.  
The milkmaid had appeared to appreciate his talent in said activity, when she had walked in on them at the stables.  
Funny how she had never noticed maids nipples were so large and brown. Must have been the fact that she usually wore her bodice up, not down, while milking the cows.  
No, Lyanna wouldn't have been in a hurry to get home unless the entire world hadn't started to act up.

 

The heavy snow turned light and crackling, the water under turned to ice making the horse unsteady.  
Entire forest had gone blue, shadows grew thinner and paler, like something had eaten all of the faint, already setting, winter sun.  
Lyanna signaled the horse to turn and head south, but then she saw something standing at the edge of the forest.  
Something with bluest eyes she had ever seen.

 

He was magnificent.

 

A tall broad shouldered man, his skin was like a blue leather armour. His handsome face had well defined cheekbones and full lips, wearing only an armoured vest and sleeves to cover his upper body.  
Still, Lyanna knew he wasn't cold, he was the cold.

 

A dying wolf howled somewhere. Had she heard it, the sound would have broken her heart. 

The tree branches and treetops seemed to bundle and tangle together at her periphery, shadows weren't cast down but up to the sky and they had minds of their owns, biting her and pouring venom into her veins, screaming, threatening, telling her to urge her horse away. 

But every sharp branch, shadow and whisper sloped to the edge of the forest, to the point where the glorious stranger stood.

His skin was a pale blue, as if made of thin glass like the chalice the septa made her drink her wine from.  
He had a small smile on his face but his blue eyes, shining like sapphire stones that had candles lit inside them, weren't looking at her, but right past her.  
She didn't turn to the look but knew the shadows behind her were making room for her to ride away.

 

Dizzy, Lyanna shook her head and tried to anchor her thoughts to the warmth of Winterfell, its fires and furs; her room there was practically lined with furs to keep the winter outside.  
She was cold, colder than she had ever been and her thick wool cloak couldn't help her because her cold had turned into heat.

The heat had settled inside her, streaming from the stranger and she knew that she wanted to touch him.  
Lyanna caressed her horse and dismounted it, forgetting all about the animal that was actually so dear to her.

 

The Stranger was at least ten yards away, but somehow Lyanna reached him with only three steps.  
She knew she needed to touch him, she needed to feel his blue full lips on hers, she tried to ask for him to kiss her, but could only whisper words that didn't make sense to herself,  
"Flaming ice... Who are you?"  
He took her hand she had reached out for him but didn't let her touch him.

He turned, holding her hand and brought Lyanna behind him.  
"Stop. Stop. You fool..."  
She was strong enough to make him stop and turn around and before he could stop her she jumped on him, pressed her lips against his and drank the intoxicating blue light from his essence.  
It was nothing she had felt before, nothing she could ever have imagined before, something completely other to everything what she had known.  
The blow of the energy pushed her on her knees and she cursed out of frustation but the Stranger, the Other, didn't let her stay on the snow.

 

Leading her through the forest and past a Weirwood tree they must have traveled tens of miles with only so few steps. 

 

He took her into his arms and lifted her onto something warm.

 

She was lying on an altar, she noticed, though still dizzy.  
He leaned forwards to her and she hoped he would kiss her, but he merely stared deep into her grey eyes and pressed a finger on her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyanna didn't know for how long she had been fully out. Snowflakes that landed on her cheeks melted instantly after touching her skin.  
"Mmhh..."  
Almost half asleep yet, she smiled happily and cradled closer to the source of her newly found comfort.  
A nanny must had brought for her a firm warm pillow and tossed a dove feather blanket over her, how nice, she thought...  
"Perfect..."  
Something strong and safe and tender was wrapped around her and she closed her eyes again, not wanting to fully wake up yet.

She fell asleep again, caressing the arm that he had wrapped around her. 

 

 

She dreamed of a bleeding sun that poured blood all over her face before setting beneath the forest. Abruptly she opened her eyes, fully alarmed.

Wiping the cold water from her cheeks she got up hastily and stepped her boots to the snow. They sank all the way to her knees. Expecting the heavy masses to weight her down she yanked her leg up but the snow was light.  
How could she have slept in the frost without shelter and feel so well, how could she be even alive?

Remembering the icy altar the Other had placed her on she whipped herself around.

Some of the ice had melted on it, the altar glistened where she had lied.  
The spot next to her was icy, snow had instanly merged to it forming a sharp pattern of fractals.  
He, her magnificient Other, had lied there right next to her, she was sure of it. 

Everything was still, too still and the icy pillars reflected the blue and green light in the sky.  
Northern lights. 

She looked down from the sky and felt that he was coming to her again. 

The long shadows of the night grew twistedly pointy and the trees wept frozen sap on the snow.

Skin tingling, wanting to meet him halfway, Lyanna waded through the snow and tried to pass the icy pillars following the spot where the blue light came from.  
But something kept her inside the unsymmetrical circle the pillars formed.  
The shadows of the night gnawed the light from the stars and the moon, reached towards the dark clouds protecting the sun, unsated devoured their essence the shadows grew fangs and claws targeting their narrow eyes at Lyanna.  
Lyanna took a step back knowing, had she ventured past the icy pillars the evil shadows would have sunk their long teeth on her chest and devoured her heart out.

A blue light blinded her for a moment, he was there and it seemed almost like he brushed the shadows away with a lazy flick of his arm like they were mere moths.  
It seemed as if he had gathered the shadows on his palm, diminishing them to a tiny knot and pressed the knot on his heart making them disappear.  
Lyanna narrowed her eyes, still blinded by the blue light.  
Her eyes must have deceived her. 

Looking at him she couldn't turn her gaze away from him. His full lips formed her name and curled into something almost like a smile. 

"Lyanna..."  
She didn't as much hear his voice as felt it touch her skin like a warm buzz of steam from beneath the floors of her home.  
His icy blue eyes were the thing she had been searching on her wild rides all the way to unhabited wilderness, they stripped her of everything she didn't need, everything her father and her nanny had tried to preach, nag or whip into her and she felt her blood boil when she saw him wanting her as much as she wanted him.

Knowing that touching him would mean the death of her, tears ran down her cheeks but the knowledge didn't have the power to even slow her down. 

The snow carried her to him with a light step but his sapphire eyes grew pale and cold.  
Before she could raise her hands to touch him, he had stepped away from her and held her by the shoulders. She heard a familiar neigh. Her horse, alert but in good strength waited her by the trees.  
Lyanna could feel the The Night's King's lips on her ears,  
"Take your mare, and ride back to Winterfell, Wolf's Blood."  
If he had only pushed her away, she might have obeyed him, but before letting her go, he stroked her arm unwillingly , sending thousands of light ripples of pleasure she felt all the way to the tips of her fingers. 

"No..."  
Biting her lip from the humiliation from being rejected by him again she found the strenght in her voice,  
"No. You belong with me..."

The Other didn't look surprised when she opened her cloak and her riding dress and let them fall on the snow.  
Only wearing her bodice and a petticoat, radiating warmth, youth and life she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
Lyanna parted her lips, withholding a ragged sigh and opened the laces of her bodice slowly, wanting to be as bare and exposed in front of him as she felt she was.  
Her ragged breath made her full breasts heave, red nipples like flames against the wintery scene. Hands shaky, she brushed open whatever was left of her braid and let her hair fall on her back.  
Not able the contain herself, she let her hands wander from her black locks to her shoulders and on her breasts. She caressed her nipples lightly, feeling them erect under her own touch.  
The sensation made her pant and the Night's King took a hesitant step towards her, his eyes fixed on her.  
The yearning in his eyes made Lyanna untie her petticoat and let it too fall on the ground.  
Completely naked, she moved to him before he could stop her, pressing her  
lips against his.  
The sheer energy of his being jolted her on her knees, burned her soul and she moaned in agony.  
She felt him grab her gently, his gentle touch hurt her like his skin had dozens of hot pincers,  
"Do you think I can't hear your heart howl through the woods... Do you think I'm the only one that hears it? You are attracting too much attention..."  
His touch sizzled her, burned and froze her bare body all the same time and she struggled to stay conscious when he lifted her and carried her back to the icy altar.  
The energy that had made her squirm of pain eased abruptly up, the altar absorbed it and grounded her for the Night's King.  
After that, feeling his arms around her only brought her pleasure. 

If the blushed milkmaid had felt half of the burn Lyanna felt, she could not hold a grudge against the girl for erring to fool with a highborn lord who was sure to abandon her without another thought. 

Her hand easily found the ties of his armour and breeches like she had undressed him a million times before.  
His hardened body poured life on her, but it wasn't the red hot life she needed but a different kind of sharp, everlasting devotion that stained her soul like acid, marking her forever his.  
Eager to feel all of him, Lyanna took a hold of his hand, kissed its long fingers and took his palm to her full breasts.  
"Mmmhh..."  
He cupped it gently and enjoyed the feeling of her red nipple between his fingers.  
Lyanna opened her legs and pulled him closer,  
"It feels so good..."  
Pressing his lips against hers he nailed her hips on the altar,  
"Are you sure, my love?"  
Barely able to caress his face, shaking from desire to feel him inside, she opened her legs wider and whispered smiling,  
"I am sure, my love!"  
The sensation of him sliding inside her made her moan and dig her fingers on his back. He filled her slowly until the forest faded and only thing Lyanna could fathom was him pleasuring her throughout the nights.

Ecstatic, Lyanna didn't feel when the Night's King cut open the delicate skin on her left breast and let it mix in with his cold blood.  
Drops fell on the snow by the altar and it glittered blue and red.  
From snow, grew a strong winter rose and bloomed during the nights they made love. 

 

 

In King's Landing, Rhaegar Targaryen woke up besides Elia.  
At dawn, she found him by the cradle holding a blossomed blue rose. Elia, usually smiling and carefree, sobbed,  
"It has started?"  
Rhaegar handed her the rose. In its simplicity it was more beautiful than any flower she had ever seen before, even in Dorne,  
"How will it end?"  
Tears ran down the princes cheeks, dropping on the cradle,  
"In a pool of blood."


End file.
